Version 0.9
New Features Private Chat You can now directly chat with any player in the game! To start a Private Chat, tap on a player’s portrait and tap the Chat button. You can send a Private Chat message to online and offline players. If a player is offline, they’ll receive a notification with your message and can view the Chat when they log back in. Your friends and Alliance members will never miss a message! You can also disable Private Chat notifications from players who are not on your Friends List from the Options menu (see more under the Friends section below.) Friends You will now be able to send Friend requests to other players. Once accepted, they will be added to your Friends List where you can see their online status or start a Private Chat with them. Have friends from Facebook playing Hero Hunters? Connect to Facebook to instantly sync your Friends List with your Facebook Friends! In addition, you will now be able to send Co-Op invites to any of your Friends! Pick a Friend to invite and your Co-Op invites will appear in the Private Chat. Offline Friends will receive a notification informing them that you want to play and can accept the invite immediately after returning to the game! New Heroes * Fortress * Castellan Hero Changes General Gameplay Improvements to Health Bars. Now highlight sections of the bar to show changes in Health clearly. Baron * Made visual changes to his weapon Beck * Improved visual effects on skills Keel * Made visual changes to her weapon Mandrake Mandrake’s Gold ability was proving too dominant in PvP games and often felt futile to fight against. The healing provided by this passive ability has been reduced so that Mandrake will not replace the role of a medic on his team. * Adjusted Survival Instincts: ** Reduced heal over time * Adjusted Tomahawk: ** Reduced Stun duration ** Increased damage ** Increased elemental damage over time Nightingale * Made visual changes to her weapon Oro While Oro was intended to be a damage dealing bruiser, his Meltdown was too reliable and nearly unavoidable. We want to shift some of the damage from Meltdown into his Caber Nuke ability instead. * Improved Caber Nuke: ** Increased elemental damage over time * Adjusted Meltdown: ** Reduced elemental damage ** Reduced elemental damage over time * Improved Super Critical: ** Changed self-damage to a flat %, and reduced the overall amount of self-damage. ** Increased bonus Basic Attack Damage (per shot) Pris * Adjusted Beguile: ** Reduced damage * Improved Fatal Wounds: ** Increased bonus basic attack damage (per shot) * Made visual changes to her weapon Prophet Distributed damage growth evenly across high and low levels. * Rebalanced Phantom Shot: ** Rebalanced damage * Rebalanced Amp Up: ** Reduced bonus Phantom Shot elemental damage ** Reduced bonus elemental attack damage (per shot) * Improved Coordination: ** Increased bonus critical damage Richter * Improved visual effects on skills Ryker (Jackson) * Made visual changes to his weapon * Added eye patch to character design * Name changed to Ryker Salvatore * Improve visual effects on skills Other Changes Star Fragment Amounts We’re continuing to make balance changes to Star Ratings to help better promote team composition and fairness across all Team Levels. We found that the Hero Crate was offering too few fragments on a duplicate pull and that the ramp-up of Fragment cost to evolve to 9 and 10 Stars was too high. We’ve redistributed the Fragment unlock and promotion requirements across all Star Levels. The Hero Crate now gives out more Hero fragments and the overall distribution of Fragment requirements should be a lot smoother. Find out more info about Star Fragment changes here 9. Daily Quests * Quality of life pass done to Daily Quests to make the system easier to understand. * Added more Quick Win Tickets. Now, they can be earned when completing 1 match of PvP, Gauntlet, or Raids. Instead of 5 Tickets per day, earn 9 free Quick Win Tickets a day! * Fragment rewards have been moved to the Play 3 Quests for PvP, Gauntlet, and Raids. Matador Fragments have been added to the Play 3 Raids, balancing out the Heroes available through Daily Quests and giving players more team composition options early on. Hard Mode * Increased the odds of getting items and Hero Fragments to make Hard missions more rewarding for the Stamina cost * Hard missions now use 2 Quick Win Tickets to reflect the better reward odds and higher Stamina cost Black Market * XP Items have been added in exchange for Bucks or Gold * We plan on continuing to make changes to the Black Market in upcoming updates Gauntlet * Modified the Bucks payout formula. Buck payout should be more consistent across all level ranges * Our artists have done an update to the Gauntlet’s visuals. They’re prettier than ever! District 3: Hard Mode This District now focuses more on fighting Energy and Mechanical enemies. District 6 District 6 has received a major update. Give it another play to experience the whole District like new again!